


Hey moose man, come into my sweet shop !

by avenging_wholockian3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Moose, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenging_wholockian3/pseuds/avenging_wholockian3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right I don't even know what happened, basically Sam and Gabriel in a AU where Gabe owns a sweet shop and is crazy over Sam. Funny little Drabble, pure silliness !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey moose man, come into my sweet shop !

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OrangezAndLemonz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangezAndLemonz/gifts).



> I don't own anything. This is pure silliness I don't even know what happened this kind of just escaped my crazy mind, forgive my grammar :p and I hope you enjoy

Gabriel sat on top of the counter and swung his legs gracefully. The lolly pop in his mouth was almost gone, but that didn't matter, he could get another, what mattered was that the smoking hot beast of a man he'd been checking out from behind the safety of his shop window was suddenly heading his way. 

His mind went into overdrive, do I jump down? Do I try to look professional? Oh god he's coming! 

The twinkle of the door opening alerts Gabriel to the arrival of the most magnificent human specimen he has ever set eyes on.

The man is tall, like gigantor tall, with long brown sassy hair that Gabe just wants to run his hands through. 

The gigantor suddenly speaks ripping Gabe from his fantasies. 

"Hey, um, do you work here?" The gorgeous moose man asks. 

Gabriel pops the lolly out of his mouth with an obscene 'plop'. 

"Sure do kiddo, in fact I run this joint, what can I do for you?" He says smoothly. 

"Um," The hunky bait looks down at the lolly before up to the assortment of baked goods, "I need like a pie, what have you got?" 

Gabriel smirks in triumph at momentarily distracting the ludicrously hot eye candy in front of him with his lolly. 

"We'll we have strawberry, apple, blueberry and raspberry, oh and mixed fruit, all homemade by moi" Gabriel says, hand on his chest, eyebrow raised, looking at the sex god to try and get a reaction.

He gets an impressed eyebrow raise. 

"So you bake? I'm Sam by the way" the sexifreakalicious guy *also named Sam* says. 

"That I do Sammy Sam Sam, and Gabriel" 

Sam frowns at the nickname, "Gabriel, like the archangel Gabriel ?" 

"Honey, I can be your archangel anytime" Oh god, Gabriel thinks, did I just say that our loud. Oh. My God. 

Luckily Sam just laughs at him, "did you say you owned this? And do all the baking, all by yourself?" 

"Yup, my own little heaven, my brother stops by sometimes to help but lately he's been... Preoccupied" Gabe replies, thinking about Castiel and Dean, and oh sweet lord he'd rather not, it's painstaking how long it took for them both to man up and admit there feelings, "anyway pie!" 

"Yeah it's for my brother, he loves the stuff, just moved here actually from the next town over?" 

"Really? Very nice, do you live here?" 

"Yeah, just around the corner actually, I teach at the university" 

"Really? A professor?" Gabriel says seductively, "what of?" 

"Mythology and religion" Sam replies, his voice marginally deeper. 

There broken away from their intense staring by the twinkle of the door. Crowley swags in, not even trying to hide the way he checks Sam out. 

"Hello dears, Gabriel," Crowley says, Gabriel nods at him with a slight glare. 

"Just coming along to say hi, thought I'd buy some sweets while I was here, been a long time since we've talked Gabriel." Crowley says. 

"Can you please get out of my shop" Gabriel says through clenched teeth. 

"Whatever you say sweetie" Crowley replies before laughing at himself at the irony he's in a sweet shop, "worth a shot eh?" He says before walking out laughing, Gabriel swears he walks by the shop just to annoy the hell *randomly, might he add* out of him. 

"God I hate him" Gabriel says, not even looking at the majestic moose is making him feel better. 

"Who is he?" Sam asks, a bit at loss. 

"He got my brother into a lot of trouble in collage, so naturally I hate him" 

Sam scoffs, "naturally" 

"So what kind of pie do you want?" 

"Hmm, raspberry please, can I have the whole thing, there's gonna be a few of us" 

"Sure thing hot stuff" WAIT WHAT! Did he just say that out loud, what is with him today! He looks up to find Sam smirking slightly, thank fuck he hasn't scared him off yet! 

"Lolly?" He offers, not to be nice, but for the fact he imagines Sam sucking on a lolly to be pornographic and that he wants to see! 

"Sure thanks" Sam says running his tongue around the tip of the lolly before taking the whole thing into his mouth. And holy crap Gabe is trying not to jizz right here right now. 

"Um Sam" Gabriel stutters, 

Sam pops the lolly out of his mouth, never breaking eye contact and says, "yeah?" In a way that's way to innocent for someone that just made porn with a lolly pop. 

"Your pie" Gabe says voice deep and cracking, handing Sam his box. 

"Thank you," Sam says, his hands lingering on Gabriel's a little longer than they should, making Gabe's heart race at a speed that way to fast for his little body. 

The next minute Sam's gone, leaving him alone in his thoughts. 

He runs to the front of the shop and flips the sign to 'closed' before dashing upstairs to have a shower with a certain sex god of a moose man on his mind. 

~~~~~~~~

"CAS CAS CAS CAS CAS CAS CAS CAS" Gabriel screams as soon as Cas opens the door. 

"Yes Gabriel" Cas replies, sounding exasperated already, Dean moving to stand behind him looking curious. 

"I JUST MET THE SEXIEST MAN I HAVE EVER SEEN ALIVE AND GOOD LORD THE THINGS HE CAN DO TO A LOLLY POP" 

"Gabbbbbbbeeee" Dean groans,

"No, no, Deano, I mean an actually lolly pop, like the sweet, he was eating one of my sweets, anyways it was sexy as hell and I think he was into me as well!" 

"That's nice Gabriel, did you get his number?" Cas asks, ever the strategist, 

"Well, no... BUT I KNOW HE WORKS AT THE UNIVERSITY!" 

"So your gonna go stalk this poor guy?" Dean asks, earning a smirk from Castiel. 

"GUUUYS stop raining on my parade!!!! I'm in a fucking fabulous parade, it has rainbows and unicorns and all things gay!" 

Dean snorts and walks off to get drinks. 

"So you think your going to see him again?" Cas asks. 

"I surely hope so, or else I may have to, as Dean says, go stalk this guy" 

"That hot?" Dean yells, 

"HELLS YEAH, anyways enough on me, how you doing?" 

"Good thank you, I believe we picked the correct flat, I quite like it here, Dean?" Cas says. 

"Yeah I really like it, it's nice" he replies, bringing in the drinks. 

"We'll don't sound too exited to me moving in together will you!"Gabriel snorted. 

Castiel looked suddenly distressed, "no Dean, I'm really happy, I am..." 

"Cas, cas it's ok me too" Dean laughed, leaning in for a quick kiss. 

"Ewwwwwww" Gabriel moaned, causing Dean to laugh again, "so anything interesting happen to you two feather heads lately" 

"Nothing much really, my brother came round but apart from that nothing" 

"What boring lives you lead, anyways I have to go open the shop because I took time out to come and tell you the news, and see how you were of course. Anyways toodles" 

"Toodles Gabriel really" Dean stated. 

Cas just smirked at his brother as he left. It's nice now that Dean and Cas lived together, they were only a few houses down from Gabe making it ever convenient to annoy them. 

He opened the shop back up and went back to swinging his legs on the counter. 

He smiled when a little girl came into his shop, it's been unusually quiet for a Saturday so he's glad he has at least one customer, 

"Hey little one, what can I get for you," he says, before helping her pick her sweets. He vaguely hears the door twinkle open but he's to distracted with the child. 

"Oooh good choice, I love them ones" 

She giggles, "can I have some of the sour ones" 

"Sure you can, let me just..." He tries to reach the shelf but can't. Suddenly there are arms above him reaching the pot of sweets, he turns around to face a very happy looking Sam. 

"Here you go" he hands the pot to Gabe before stage whispering, "there my favourite too" to the girl. 

Gabriel bags up the sweets and sees she only has £2. 

He checks the total, £4.50. 

"That will be two pounds" he says and she leaves with a mouth full of candy. 

"That was amazingly kind of you" Sam says, noticing the totals. 

"We'll what can I say, she's just a kid" 

"Still" 

Gabe blushes, "so what can I do for you Sam" 

Now it's Sam's turn to blush, "well I know this might sound stupid but I was wondering, you know, if you wanted to, um go get a coffee or something." 

OH GOOD LORD IS SAM ASKING HIM OUT ON A DATE!!!!!!! BECAUSE IF HE IS HE IS GOING TO RIDE THIS RAINBOW OF JOY!!!!!

"Yeah sure Sasquatch, when were you thinking?" 

Sam's grin lights up his whole face, "um maybe, like when you get a break" 

He looks at the clock, hmmm shop or coffee with Sam??? Is there really any choice! 

"Well I can close up now and head off if u want," 

"No, no I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience" 

"Trust me Sam, your not, it'll be nice to get a break" 

Lies lies lies, Gabe thinks smiling like a pirate that just found treasure. 

"Nice, ok, this went better than expected" 

"You and me both kiddo!" 

He texts his brother, 

-CAS I HAVE A DATE WITH THE HOT GUY~G 

-wow you work fast Gabe~Dean

-where is cas?~G

-shower~Dean 

-bet you £50 you don't get laid tonight~ Dean 

-bring it on Deano!~ G

They make it to the shop and order their drinks. 

"Um, I'm sorry if this is a little fast" Sam says.

"No, don't apologise, I was going to ask you next time I saw you" Gabriel replies, 

"Really? In that case you better have my number" he gets out a pen and writes his number on the napkin, and oh dear lord is Gabriel head over heels with this gigantic loveable flirt. 

There conversation passes surprisingly smoothly, both of them always having something to say. 

"So do you make blueberry muffins," Sam asks, "there my favourite I think" 

"Helloooooo baaaaaker" Gabriel replies gesturing to his face making Sam laugh, "and your favourite huh, will have to remember that for the future, do you um, wanna come back to mine, I understand of you have other plans" Although he hopes not! 

"Yeah that would be great," Sam says, a mischievous smirk on his face. 

"Then I say, let's go!" 

They walk back together, Gabriel leaning slightly into Sam's warmth. By the time they get into the shop he has decided that, no matter what Dean says, he likes this guy, a lot, like not just 'wow your hot' likes but the 'damn your really interesting and nice...and hot' way! So therefore he won't push Sam, I mean he's hoping for a relationship, even if Sam isn't. 

All thoughts are suddenly sucked from his head as Sam presses his soft lips against his. Gabriel stands shocked before quickly kissing him passionately back. 

"I'm sorry if like..." Sam starts to say when they break apart. 

Gabriel shuts him up with a kiss. 

"Wanna go upstairs?" He asks Sam breathlessly. 

"God yes!" Sam stutters.

The next minute there on Gabe's bed, Sam's hands slipping under Gabriel top to feel the surprisingly toned chest. 

That's when Gabriel thoughts fly out the window because HOLY HELL SAMS FRIKIN HANDS! 

He finds his hands wondering too up Sam's chest and again is struck the the HOLY FRIKIN HELL sensation because fuck, his chest is perfection, like proof of a god perfection. 

Gabriel is loosing his mind which is not good, not good at all, he's normal a confident, interesting and snarky lover, but Sam just makes him fall apart in every way possible. They break away from their kiss to strip down to their boxes, and again HOLY HELL seriously how many times will Gabriel have to say this!!! Well it could be because this man is so hot he could melt the ice caps. Yup, Gabe best keep him locked in his room, for the sake of the icecaps, flooding and OHHHHHH 

SAMs hand brushes over his painfully hard erection, 

"You ok with this?" Sam asks. 

"SAM ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME, OF COURSE I WANT YOU THIS EVERYTHING JUST UUUGH NOW" 

Sam laughs before slipping his hand under the band of Gabriel's pants. Making Gabe moan extremely loudly and shamelessly, causing him to grasp Sam's ass and pull their bodies together so both their erections are pressed against each other in a mass of skin and heat. 

"Lube?" Sam asks, 

"God yes!!!!" 

"No Gabe" Sam laughs, "where is it?" 

"Top.. uuuuuugh.... Draw" he manages, while Sam's hands travel up the inside of his thighs teasingly. 

Sam works Gabriel open with a startlingly accurate quickness, making his squirm and groan unceremoniously around Sam's fingers, buried deep inside him. 

"FOR ALL THINGS HOLY SAM I NEED YOU NOW" 

"Hmmmm?" Sam teases. 

"Saaaaammmmmmm" he wines. 

Sam smirks removing his fingers, leaving Gabriel feeling empty, he moans at the loss of contact but quickly shuts up as Sam replaces his fingers with something much more impressive.

"Uuuuuugh Jesus SAMMY !!!!! YOUR SO GORGEOUS AND OH GOD SO BIG AND OH OOOOOH DAMNIT SAM SO GOOD SO GOOD KEEP IT UP JUST.... THERE SAM THERE YES!" Gabriel screams as Sam pounds against his prostate. 

"We're very.... Uggff.... Vocal... Aghhh... In bed... Ffffhh... Aren't we?" Sam manages to reply. 

"Stop talking and AGHHHHH fuck me Sam!" 

"Sam... SAM.... SAMMY I THINK IM GONNA, IM GONNA" Gabriel starts. 

"UUUUUGHHHDFFFF Me to !" Sam replies. 

Gabriel clenches around Sam as he comes, simultaneously giving Sam the best orgasm of his life. They flop down on the bed together, breathing heavily. 

"God Gabe that was amazing" Sam says into Gabriel's golden hair. 

"Tell me about it Sammy" 

It takes them quite a long time to regain their breath before Gabriel says, "you can stay the night if you want Sam?"

"Thanks, I wasn't sure if you wanted me gone" 

"No, no, I'm not gonna one night stand you don't worry, I quite wanted to ask you out on another date, if that's where you wanna go with this" 

"Totally, I really like you Gabe, and I know I've only met you today but I'd like another date" he laughs, "we kinda did this the wrong way round, sex before dates and all" 

"You don't say, though I'm not complaining" Gabriel replies before they fall to sleep in each others arms, neither realising the other was a cuddler until the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the silliness ! Please comment !!!!


End file.
